Mυиdiαl dє Fυtbol
by Isi-san
Summary: Felicidades España, su primer campeonato mundial... "Y entonces el español invitó a la holandesa a tomar un par de copas después de un partido tan intenso".


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes (tristemente) no me pertenecen, ya hubiera hecho y deshecho de todo con ellos._

_Basado en hechos semi reales. Creo que todos saben sobre la copa de futbol ganada por España (¡wuu!) y también saben que Kakashi y Anko son propios de Konoha, no de Holanda o España. u.u  
_

* * *

**Mυиdiαl dє Fυtbol.**

_By Isi-san._

_..._

_(8)You're a good soldier_

_Choosing your battles… (8)_

_...  
_

Una muchacha de cabello púrpura tarareaba la canción oficial del mundial compuesta por Shakira, vestía con una camiseta gigante de Holanda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un short de mezclilla que por el largo de la camisa no era visible. En ese momento ella iba bajando desde el piso número dieciseis de uno de los más reconocidos hoteles en Sudáfrica hasta el lobby dispuesta a ir al estadio Soccer City, en donde se llevaría a cabo la final del mundial 2010. Holanda vs España.

En el piso número catorce el elevador se detuvo y las puertas abiertas dieron paso a un muchacho de cabello plateado que llevaba consigo una camiseta española y la bandera de Asturias colgando en su espalda.

Las miradas competitivas no brillaron por su ausencia. La muchacha miró de pies a cabeza a ese joven. Atractivo, fue su primer pensamiento. Iluso, el segundo. La holandesa se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos en señal de ansiedad, ella se quemaba por dentro para llegar al estadio.

El joven tuvo unos pensamientos muy similares a los de la muchacha, agregando que la camisa que ella traía debería haber sido un poco más corta. En el ascensor comenzó a sonar la canción de David Bisbal y K'naan: Wavin' Flag.

El ritmo no faltó, los hombros y caderas de la mujer comenzaron a sonar a compás con el tema de una manera apenas visible, (a pesar de que se tiene la idea general de que en los países bajos el ritmo y la música no existen), y el pie izquierdo del caballero español la acompañaba de forma disimulada. (A pesar de ser hombre y existir el estereotipo de, 'los hombres no bailan'). Se volvieron a ver, él le sonrió y ella correspondió muy levemente.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso el ascensor se abrió, él dejó que ella saliera primero y cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar el dudó un poco pero finalmente habló._  
_

—Good luck** —**Dijo él, pensando que el inglés era un idioma universal, pues él no sabía nada del neerlandés.

**—**Buena suerte **—**Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, mostrándole así que hablaba español.

Al parecer, no había problemas de comunicación.

.

Dos muchachas recibieron con sonrisas a la de cabello púrpura. Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos rojos como la sangre, una mujer hermosa, tenía la cara completamente pintada con su bandera y vestía por completo de anaranjado, con una ropa que pronunciaba bien cada parte de su cuerpo. La otra, era una rubia, un poco mayor que las dos primeras, tenía extensiones anaranjadas en su cabello y andaba con un top que decía en letras grandes Holanda, el nombre de su país se podía diferenciar muy bien porque… digamos que ella tenía con qué rellenar cada espacio de su top, además de esto se le marcaba una bien pronunciada cintura. En pocas palabras, se podría decir que la que vestía más conservadoramente esa fría noche, era la peli púrpura de nombre Anko.

A su vez, dos hombres recibieron al peli plateado. El primero era de cabello oscuro y corto, una colilla de cigarrillo se veía entre sus labios y la camiseta española que llevaba puesta remarcaban bien sus fuertes brazos. El otro era algo mayor, se veía por todo su cabello el conjunto de canas que no le permitían mentir sobre su edad, él llevaba unas botellas de fino vino en sus manos preparado para la celebración final y su rostro estaba pintado por la bandera española, su camisa llevaba un escudo en el centro, así mismo español.

Apenas la peli púrpura se encontró con las mujeres las tres se apresuraron a tomar un taxi y dirigirse al estadio. Los hombres hablaron un poco sobre lo pasado de copas que ya estaba el peliblanco, e imitaron a las holandesas tomando un taxi. Desgraciadamente para esas seis personas se fueron muy tarde del hotel, pues ya había mucho tránsito para esos momentos en Sudáfrica. Algo que no era una particularidad extraña en las calles ese mes en general, era la primera vez que éste país era sede de la copa mundial. Y la final, no era precisamente algo que todos quisieran ver una semana después como repetición en la TV.

...

Los últimos quince minutos de juego. ¿Cómo podría estarlos sufriendo junto a una holandesa de cabello púrpura?

Había una marcada línea entre ellos, la barra holandesa y la española se unían en un punto, separadas solamente por un pasillo entre las sillas del estadio. Ambos habían conseguido únicamente asientos en ese lugar, en el extremo de la barra que estallaba de gallegos y la barra de los tulipanes, que no se quedaba atrás. Unos escasos dos metros de pasillo vacío los dividía.

Pero él la veía, tanto como ella a él. España atacaba muy seguido, pero Holanda no se dejaba, y cada vez que una jugada importante se realizaba, ya sea por parte de la furia roja o naranja… Las miradas entre ellos no faltaban.

¿Qué tenía esa holandesa? ¿Qué tenía aquel español? ¿Por qué les capturaba tanto la atención?

Terminó el juego normal, y llegó el tiempo extraordinario de 30 minutos.

Ya estaban en el segundo tiempo extraordinario. Todos apostaban a que llegarían a penales, muchos ya se habían resignado… Pero, ¿qué paso? ¡Gol Gallego! Por parte del futbolista Iniesta.

Medio estadio quedó en silencio sepulcral.

…Pero en la otra mitad, era otra historia.

Sonrisas, saltos, gritos y lágrimas de emoción. Banderas, sombreros, y cualquier cosa que se tuviera a mano terminó siendo arrojada como celebración por parte de los españoles. Las españolas bailaban, y en pequeños televisores los rojos veían la repetición del gol.

El partido siguió, y a escasos dos minutos de concluir la final del mundial, la esperanza de un empate por parte de Holanda caía rápidamente.

Pitazo final.

España es el nuevo campeón mundial.

Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza inundaron el estadio por completo. El gran juego de luces del estadio avivaba la celebración española, y deprimía más a la franja holandesa.

Sí, hubo mucha fiesta, pero también depresión y desilusión. El maquillaje de la joven holandesa fluía hacia abajo junto a sus gruesas lágrimas. Se abrazaba de sus amigas, y otros holandeses cercanos. La tristeza era notoria en sus ojos.

La bandera del peliplata no podía estar más alta y ser tomada con mayor orgullo. Y junto a sus amigos y otros españoles, luego de la premiación, se saltaron la gradería y corrieron a celebrar al centro de la cancha su primer triunfo como campeones mundiales de fútbol.

Después de toda la celebración las personas fueron dejando poco a poco el estadio. Se vaciaba a una velocidad increíble, pero a esa rapidez se iban llenando también los bares y locales cercanos.

Cuando Kakashi, el español, se disponía a celebrar en algún buen bar con sus amigos, tuvo que caminar por ese pasillo que los había dividido para llegar a la salida encontrando a la muchacha, que parecía haberse quedado en el mismo hotel que él todo ese tiempo y que 'conoció' hasta ese día, deprimida y sentada con sus manos sobre su rostro manchado de pintura naranja.

Él se le acercó y le tocó el hombro mientras sus dos amigas estaban guardando las banderas de Holanda en una gran mochila.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi.

Sorprendida por aquella voz no tuvo más opción que responder.

—Yo me llamo Anko.

—Fue un gran juego, felicidades.

—Felicidades a ustedes, campeones.

—¿Te gustaría... tomar un trago conmigo? Yo invito.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, malditos y actractivos españoles. ¿Cómo podría negarse de una manera tan directa a una bebida por parte del que le robó más suspiros que el partido en sí?

—Claro.

Los amigos del peli plata notaron lo sucedido y fruncieron un poco el ceño, ya no celebrarían con borracheras hasta las seis de la mañana.

Pero casi inmediatamente notaron a las amigas de las cuales se despidió repentinamente la holandesa. Vieron que necesitaban ayuda con una maleta así que caballerosamente decidieron 'echarles una mano'…

* * *

_¡FELICITACIONES ESPAÑOLES!_

_**Campeones de Sudáfrica 2010.**_

_Un buen juego, yo le iba a Argentina, pero no me llegó a la final =(_

_xD ¡Qué lo disfruten! Imagino que Madrid y el resto de España debe estar de fiesta ^^_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san.  
_


End file.
